frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170604161735/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170612192951
Princess Zelda The series's namesake(s). The Princess(es) of Hyrule, when not getting kidnapped, is usually the one to send Link on his quest or to help him along the way. Like Link, she appears in different incarnations throughout the series, in honor of the Zelda from Skyward Sword. ---- *Action Girl: In Twilight Princess, The Wind Waker, and Spirit Tracks. Also implied in Ocarina of Time and Skyward Sword, although we don't get to see it on screen. *Archer Archetype: Her bow-wielding selves are typically the serene and graceful take on it. *Badass Princess: More recently, Zelda has been taking increasingly proactive roles in protecting her kingdom. *Barrier Maiden: When fighting with magic, she can create barriers. *Battle Couple: With Link in more than one Final Battle. *Guys Smash, Girls Shoot: Typically supports Link as an archer while he does the up close and personal. *Sword and Sorcerer: Except in Four Swords Adventures, where she uses an Energy Ball to attack instead. *Big Good: Starting in Ocarina of Time, where she takes an active role in Link's adventures and gives him missions. *Cosmic Keystone: She is the destined bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom, ⅓ of a divine wish-granting artefact. *Costume Evolution: She originally had a pink dress with puff sleeves, and a wide bell skirt that had white ribbons and bows near the hem. This only lasted the first couple of games. In The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past she had a white dress with some purple trimmings and gold accessories. This would be the first form of her standard dress, which would evolve over further games. *Crystal Dragon Jesus: The biggest example in the games, due to her being the mortal reincarnation of the goddess Hylia. *Damsel in Distress: In many games, often right before the very end. However, she's a variation in that she usually creates a plan to stop Ganondorf in some way prior to her capture. *Damsel out of Distress: Mostly in her Action Girl incarnations, but even when she's not, she always keeps her cool and dignity. *Demonic Possession: **Used on her empty body near the end of Twilight Princess, while Zelda's soul is secretly keeping Midna alive. **Happens again in Spirit Tracks, only this time her soul's been put in a suit of armor. Multiple suits of armor, in fact. Also in Spirit Tracks, Malladus inhabits her empty shell as part of a boss battle. *Deuteragonist: The second most important character in the series (despite it bearing her name) after Link. *Everything's Better with Princesses: **Played straight in all of the games except for Skyward Sword, where she is not a princess. **In Twilight Princess, she is Hyrule's sole ruler, having the authority of a queen. Therefore, she is a princess In-Name-Only. This is justified by the fact that Zant's invasion started on the day before her coronation. *God in Human Form: Specifically Skyward Sword's Zelda, who is the mortal incarnation of the goddess Hylia. Considering the strong implication that most-to-all of the Zeldas in the series are reincarnations of each other, it's very probable this trope applies to them, as well. *Guys Smash, Girls Shoot: In games where she helps Link in combat, it's usually with magic or arrows while Link fights with the Master Sword. Averted in her Shiek persona, where she fights with hand-to-hand martial arts skills, adding needles and a chain-whip in Smash Bros or kunai and an enchanted harp in Hyrule Warriors. **Zigzagged with Tetra, an incarnation of Zelda who was brought up as a pirate captain, in Hyrule Warriors, who fights with Sword and Gun. *Grand Theft Me: She is on both the giving and receiving end of this. She is possessed by Ganondorf and Malladus inTwilight Princess and Spirit Tracks, respectively, but she can also possess Phantoms in the latter game. *Hair of Gold, Heart of Gold: Like the leader hero, most of her incarnations are blonde. On occasion, she will have brown hair and, even rarer, red hair. While she is a princess of varying ages, she has her people's best interests at heart. *High Class Gloves: Her standard royal dress often includes long, white gloves. *The High Queen: Particularly in Twilight Princess, where the plot begins right in the middle of the coronation ceremony that would have made her Queen of Hyrule. *Implied Love Interest: The various relationships between Link and Zelda basically fit the trope description to a tee: Zelda never has another love interest (Link tends to be either the same or a Chick Magnet depending on the game), interact with each other the most (usually), the plot is focused around Link rescuing Zelda (usually), and always form a strong emotional connection quickly no matter the amount of actual interaction. The exceptions are Spirit Tracks,Skyward Sword, Hyrule Warriors, and Breath of the Wild, which play up the romance angle to the point where they border on being an Official Couple. *Kicking Ass in All Her Finery: Zelda's Action Girl selves typically have more masculine alter-egos, but still tend to do most of their combat in her Pimped-Out Dress. *Lady and Knight: The Bright Lady to Link's White Knight. *Lady of War: She becomes one in the final boss battles of Wind Waker, Twilight Princess, and Spirit Tracks. *Living MacGuffin: According to Word of God, Zelda is the title character because she is invariably the center of Link's adventures. *Leitmotif: Zelda's Theme (better known among fans as Zelda's Lullaby). First appeared in A Link to the Past and officially named in Ocarina of Time. She's also associated with the Ballad of the Goddess, which is Zelda's Lullaby backwards. *Light 'em Up: Usually in the form of the Light Arrow, but sometimes as a Kamehame Hadoken, Instant Runes, or anEnergy Ball. *Light is Good: She often emphasizes the power of light against evil. *Little Miss Badass: Give her younger forms a weapon and you get this. *Mage Marksman: She's always something of a sorceress and on many occasions will take up arms with a bow and arrow, mostly to fire the Light Arrows. *Nice Job Breaking It, Hero!: **She sometimes inadvertently triggers difficulties for Link or Hyrule as a whole when she makes poor decisions. A notable example is her sudden disappearance to take up the guise of Shiek in Hyrule Warriors, which served no strategic purpose and succeeded in doing nothing but demoralizing her troops. **Also, one can argue her existence as this based on the ending of Skyward Sword. Reading between the lines of Demise's Dying Curse, it's plausible that the reason the entire cycle exists is because Demise-as-Ganondorf is piggybacking on the same divine reincarnative powers used to create each Link and Zelda. In other words, Ganondorf only gets to come back each generation because Zelda and Link will always appear each generation. *Named After Somebody Famous: Shigeru Miyamoto has cited Zelda Fitzgerald as an inspiration for her name. *One Mario Limit: Averted. Like Link, there are multiple Zeldas throughout the timeline, though for various reasons. For example, in The Adventure of Link, it's explained that every princess born was named Zelda in honor of the one that was put to sleep defending the Triforce of Courage. *Parental Abandonment: Tends to be subject to this, although her father has appeared in three games so far, and offscreen in a fourth (there's also Kings Gustaf and Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, but they're not the fathers of their respective games' Zeldas). *Physical God: Each Zelda is an incarnation of the first, who, in turn, was a mortal incarnation of the Goddess Hylia. *Pimped-Out Dress: Being a princess, she often wears elaborate dresses. *Platonic Life Partners: Since she and Link are repeated incarnations of the Goddess Hylia and her hero, they're invariably this, especially in games where their relationship doesn't have an implied romantic slant (such as The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap). *Princess Classic: She's characterized as this in the games up to Ocarina of Time, where she is instead a headstrong child/guilt-ridden adult. Subsequent games have diversified her characterization, including a few incarnations where she's not a princess at all. *Princesses Prefer Pink: About half of Zelda's outfits. Some games avert this, like Skyward Sword and Breath of the Wild. *Psychic Powers: She is often clairvoyant and telepathic. *Royal Blood: All Zeldas are females born into the royal family, and they always have a crucial role to play in the Links' battle against evil. *Royalty Super Power: Sorcery is passed down the Royal Family of Hyrule, due to the line's Divine Parentage andservice to the Gods. *Royals Who Actually Do Something: Oftentimes. Even the very first Zelda game had her doing her part in keeping Ganon away from completing the Triforce by breaking apart and hiding each piece of the Triforce of Wisdom. *Sacred Bow and Arrows: In more recent titles, the honor of wielding the Light Arrows has passed from Link to her. *Semi-Divine: Skyward Sword reveals that the first Zelda was the reincarnation of the goddess Hylia, making every Zelda after her this. *Ship Tease: Has a ton of these with Link. While the first two games implied they were an Official Couple, later games toned the relationship down to this with only hints of a romance. *Statuesque Stunner: A number of Zeldas are as tall, or taller, than their respective Links. *Taken for Granite: In The Minish Cap and Phantom Hourglass, she's petrified. *White Magic: Her powers are almost always defined as divine in origin, which is revealed in Skyward Sword to be attributed to her divine heritage. *The Wise Princess: Triforce of Wisdom, natch. She's even the Goddess of the Trope. *Wise Beyond Her Years: Whether as a child, a teenager, or a young adult, Zelda is always much wiser than her age would imply. *Xenafication: Initially just a Damsel in Distress, later games made her a ninja, a pirate, and ultimately a goddess. AfterWind Waker, she's not as capable as Link, but is able to competently assist him in battle by providing Light Arrow support fire. Skyward Sword even goes so far as to have her successfully infiltrate the Skyview Temple and get a good distance to the Earth Temple on her own.